Volatile active compounds such as ethylene response manipulation agents or plant disease and insect controlling materials or other plant growth regulating materials are dispersed in water based mediums to either directly apply to intended plant or plant parts as liquid solution or use water based medium to release bioactive gas from encapsulated matrix to allow gaseous exposure of bioactive compound to intended plant or plant parts under closed environments.
These compounds are mostly manufactured in concentrated and generally stable forms by either encapsulation process, or forming salts or conjugated complexes for storage and distribution. The product in powder or tablet form is packed in water impermeable packaging which is cut open before use, contents transferred into another container containing water based medium to release MCP gas for gaseous exposure under leak proof conditions. This process is complicated and limits the use of the bioactive volatiles to only storage environments that are properly sealed. There is a heartfelt need in the industry to develop a storage and control release package for encapsulated bioactive materials so that the scope of the technology can be extended to benefit produce industry under transit, retail and consumer conditions.
The disclosed invention provides a package for storing and control release volatile active compounds from its solid or liquid formulations which comprise of at least portion of encapsulated, conjugated or salts of bioactive compound. The bioactive compound package incorporates volatile compound, water and gas permeable portions which may include perforations that are sealed with peelable adhesive, water soluble barrier layer or photosensitive polymer barrier layer. A method to ensure complete release of volatile compounds from their encapsulated formulations is provided so that the packaging materials can either be recycled or discarded as non-hazardous waste material.